Team Galaxy: Yoko's Hivemind Service
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: After Yoko wound up the latest victim to fall under the control of the Alien head suckers and believing she and Josh can be of value to those controlling her, Yoko uses another method to ensure Josh will not only join them, but increase their numbers with a new swarm of alien parasites. (Contains Mind control, YokoXJosh and impregnation) And a special thanks to dragonbuster2 :)


Standing in the field of Galaxy High and finding they were the last two yet to be assimilated by the Alien head suckers, Josh did all he could to keep the creatures at bay as he used his laser blaster, while Yoko found herself in a cowering state, managing to swat any of the alien parasites away from her that dared come too close.

Managing to fend off the swarm, Josh yelled with some irritation. "Hey! Buzz off!"

"Hold still, humans!" One of the Alien head suckers said back, wanting to complete its task and add Josh and Yoko to the hivemind.

Managing to get the better of Yoko, the Alien head sucker saw its shot, managing to set its hands on the back of Yoko's neck, where the self proclaimed pop star called in panic. "Josh!"

At seeing Yoko in distress, Josh tried to help, but found more Alien head suckers swarming at him, forcing him to defend himself over saving Yoko, where he questioned. "What part of 'Buzz off' don't you understand?"

With his decision, it allowed the Alien head sucker enough time to act, causing Yoko's eyes to widen as she felt it then bite down and latch to her neck, erasing all traces of Yoko's personality as the parasite took over her mind and caused a red hue to fill her eyes.

After shooting down the last Alien head sucker that tried to get to him, Josh felt a little relaxed, only to tense up as he saw Yoko staring at him with a stoic expression.

"Join us, Josh... The universe is ours'..." She offered, holding her hand out, to gesture for him to be one with the hivemind.

Glaring at Yoko and seeing the others that had been assimilated now circling him, fear filled Josh.

"No thanks. I like my head the way it is uninhabited." He said back, refusing to wind up a mindless drone like the others.

Looking on, Josh saw the drones slowly closing in, only to stop and back away as Yoko rose her hand.

"Let me handle this human..." She said, moving closer and closer to Josh. "I know how to handle him..."

Responding to Yoko's words, the others gave some distance, leaving Josh facing against Yoko, his hands shaking as he held up his laser gun and said. "Yoko, don't make me use this. I don't want to hurt you if I have to."

"I'm not going to fight you..." Yoko said in reply, some relief filling Josh, believing the same creative girl was fighting back and resurfacing, only for such feelings to fade and be replaced with concerns and confusion as he saw Yoko grab at the zipper of her uniform and pull it down, passing her chest and allowing Josh to see her purple bra.

Blushing at what he saw, Josh let out. "Yoko, what are you doing?"

"I know the weakness of human males like you..." Yoko replied, remaining in her vacant state as she moved her hands upon her shoulders and slid her tracksuit down, leaving more of her body exposed, where Josh could only look on with a continued shock, finding his eyes drawn to Yoko's slender figure.

With Yoko half naked before him, it allowed the brainwashed girl to move closer to Josh, to the point where she actually managed to wrap her arms around him, resting her right hand on his chest, which she stroked wanting to entice Josh into giving in.

Pressing her body closer, Josh's blush deepened as he could feel Yoko's breasts against his body, causing her to smile through her mind control and say. "Somebody likes me..."

Confused to Yoko's words, Josh backed away, blushing beet red as he looked down and saw the bulge forming in his pants, embarrassed to no end by the way his body was reacting, and in such a terrible situation.

Yoko took notice of the bulge and remained to act on this opportunity to tease him some more, where the orange haired girl moved her right hand behind her back to the front of her bra and unclipped it, causing the garment to fall off of Yoko's body and leave her bare breasts on full display for Josh's viewing pleasure.

Keeping himself under control as he rested his hands over his crotch, trying to hide his erection, Josh questioned. Yoko why are you doing this?"

"I am showing you what you can have if you join us..." Yoko said in reply as she walked over to Josh, each step causing more of her tracksuit to fall down her legs, before stepping out of them, leaving the tracksuit behind and resting on the ground as she approached ever closer to her target, the self proclaimed pop star now only in a pair of purple panties, noticing the star design on the front.

Josh was even more flustered at the sight of Yoko's body, not only feeling his hormones continuing to get the better of him, but he could feel his blood pooling down to his lower region, much to his resistance.

But as hot as he felt, it grew as Yoko managed to get her arms around him, her body once again pressed against his as she stated. "You will make a fine addition to our hivemind..."

Catching Josh off guard, Yoko moved her head forward, forcing her lips upon Josh's as she kissed him passionately, not only keeping Josh blushing, but the brainwashed form that was Yoko kept her hands on the sides of Josh's head as she continued to kiss him passionately, keeping his focus solely on her.

'Yoko's lips... they're so soft...' Josh thought as he remained in the passionate kiss, shaking his head a little and trying to focus.

'No! I have to think clearly. I have to find a way to stop Yoko. I have to find a way to get everyone back to normal Josh thought to himself, finding Yoko then taking her hands off of his face and parting from their kiss.

But looking into Yoko's eyes, Josh could see a longing within them, seemingly as if she almost wanted to be with him, despite her reamining under the Alien head sucker's mind control.

"Allow me to make you more comfortable before you join us, Josh..." Yoko offered, Josh now more frightened than ever of the fate to befall him as Yoko slid her right hand upon the zipper of his tracksuit, tugging at it teasingly, before sliding it down and managing to get a glimpse of his well-developed body.

"Yoko!" Josh let out, trying to keep Yoko's hands off of him, but found the orange haired girl managing to slide his tracksuit off of his shoulders, where it stopped at his belt, leaving the raven haired boy blushing, not only to be shirtless before Yoko, but he could feel his muscles rub against her breasts as Yoko once again pressed her breast against Josh.

"Do not resist... We both want this..." She insisted as the brainwashed self-proclaimed pop star kept her hands on Josh's body, not only keeping him close to her, but it allowed her to act, leaving Josh groaning as he felt Yoko's lips start to move around his neck and collarbone, kissing every inch of his body.

Her hands remaining set on his body, Yoko managed to slide her left down Josh's back, grabbing at his belt and ripping it clean off, discarding it to the side, not only taking away Josh's only weapon, but the actions also caused the boy's tracksuit to fall to the ground, leaving him standing naked before Yoko.

"Yoko, please stop!" Josh begged, knowing what the Alien head sucker controlling Yoko had in mind for her, but saw her just staring at his member with lust in her eyes.

"I must admit that I have fantasized about you, Josh..." Yoko said in reply, before taking a firm hold over Josh's cock, stroking it a little and saying with a lacy purr in her voice. "About you seeing me naked and me seeing you naked for the first time... I imagined us in my dorm room and on my bed...

"I just never imagined you would be so big..." Yoko added with a continued seduction in her tone as she continued rubbing Josh's member, causing him to groan at the feeling of Yoko's hand working its way along his penis.

"Yo... Yoko..." Josh groaned, finding that despite the situation, despite the fact it was a mind controlling parasite causing Yoko to perform such actions, there was part of him that was enjoying it and wanted more.

As if reacting to Josh's desires Yoko released her firm hold over him, sliding her hands slowly and sensually down his body as she moved to her knees and leaving her positioned in front of his member, staring lustfully at his cock.

"Yoko, hold up a minute..." Josh managed to say, trying to talk his way out of the situation, but found Yoko too emerged in her duties, where the brainwashed girl slid her hands on Josh's legs, grabbing his hips tightly, where Josh tried to move away, but the action caused him to stumble back and left him to fall on his butt.

Groaning a little from the incident, Josh saw Yoko remaining between his legs mouth opening and about to take his manhood within.

"Yoko, you have to stop. You don't want to do this." Josh called, feeling as though if they continued in their actions, he would be taking advantage of the brainwashed girl.

"Do not worry about me, Josh... I just want to make you feel good..." Yoko replied, saying no more as she started off by giving his cock a light kiss, her lips moving upon the tip, before slowly opening her mouth and allowing the raven haired boy's member to fill her mouth, the actions causing Josh to groan loudly and pull his head back at the pleasure forced upon him.

"Oh, Yoko..." He let out, finding a great pleasure in Yoko's blowjob, finding that as she continued to move her mouth up and down his length, it was harder and harder for him to resist, harder for him to keep Yoko off of him.

But managing to keep sight of the bigger picture, of what could happen if he didn't react, Josh tried to pry Yoko off of his cock, finding the brainwashed girl ignored his resistance and continued to suck him off.

"I told you that I would make you feel good, Josh..." Yoko then said, taking her mouth off of Josh's manhood, a trail of his cum dripping down her lips as she remained staring at him with a vacant smile, which she then licked away and stated. "And all this excitement is getting me ready for what is yet to come..."

Confused by Yoko's words and through his pleasure, Josh groaned. "What do you mean by that...?"

"Even though I am the one stimulating you, my body is reacting to your pleasure, getting me ready for you to impregnate me when you join us..." Yoko said in reply, stunning Josh and leaving him stammering. ""Get... get you preg... pregnant...?"

"That's right... Once you surrender your mind, your body will be used to plant a genetic alteration of your human DNA and our own DNA within me... I will bare the next spawn of beings worthy to control this world..." The brainwashed form of Yoko said in reply, feeling that her pussy was wet and ready for Josh's cock, while the raven haired boy remained in his state of shock.

"Sorry, but I'm too young to be a father..." Josh said back, remaining resistant and reluctant, knowing if he was turned, then he would too would be used just like Yoko and bring a terrible disaster to their world.

"You have no choice in the matter, so you might as well enjoy it..." Yoko replied as she set her mouth back on Josh's member, resuming her blowjob, much to Josh's shaking and resistance.

As Yoko remained in place, her head sliding up and down Josh's cock, the raven haired boy continued to do all he could to stop Yoko, trying to get her off, physically and through trying to reason, but found the brainwashed girl too deep in her purpose, where Yoko continued in her pleasurable actions for another five minutes, leaving Josh groaning louder as he could feel his cock twitching within Yoko's mouth.

And though Yoko could feel Josh was close, bringing a mental smile to her face, looking past Josh's head, she could see the final Alien head sucker he had shot down beforehand had recovered, returning to the sky as it set its mouth open, waiting to assimilate its soon-to-be host.

Lasting as long as he could, but finding the pleasure too much for him to handle, Josh groaned loudly as he came, reacting to the great feeling as his hands instinctively moved around Yoko's head, pushing her forward and forcing her to remain with all seven-inches of his cock in her mouth.

However, with the pleasure of his climax, the Alien head sucker saw its chance and shot forward, grabbing onto the back of Josh's head and sunk its mouth down upon the back of Josh's neck, where he fell silent and his head then slumped down, causing Yoko to part herself off of Josh's dick and ask. "So how do you feel now, Josh...?"

"Much better..." Josh replied, his tone lacking the rebellion it held beforehand, where the raven haired boy slowly rose his head to meet Yoko's gaze, showing the same red glint within his eyes, showing he too had been assimilated.

"I was foolish to resist for so long, but I can now make up for that mistake..." The raven haired boy then said as he set his hands on Yoko's shoulders and began to lower her down.

Guiding Yoko onto her back, Josh then moved on top of her, staring at the orange haired girl with longing though his vacant expression as he lined up his manhood with her folds.

"I will now impregnate you... Soon you shall bare the spawn of the deserving rulers of this planet..." He said, causing Yoko to moan at first, feeling the raven haired male's member rubbing against her slit, feeling her body getting hotter and more aroused with each passing second.

"I await your seed..." Yoko then replied as she relaxed her body, allowing Josh full control of the situation and moaning as she felt Josh's cock slowly slide inside of her.

Moaning at the feeling, Yoko informed. "I have come to learn that when humans mate for the first time, the female can experience some discomfort, but I have disabled the pain receptors in this one's brain so you can proceed to impregnation sooner."

Nodding to Yoko's word, Josh thrust his hips forward, forcing all of his cock inside of Yoko's womanhood, causing the orange haired girl to moan at the feeling, feeling that with Josh's thrust that his member had broken her hymen, but the pain had been all but numbed in her brain, allowing the pair of brainwashed students to resume in their actions.

"Josh, you... you are so deep..." Yoko moaned erotically, losing herself to the pleasure her body was feeling. "You are making me feel so hot... so horny for you... for your cock...!"

"Brace yourself, Yoko... We have a while before I impregnate you..." Josh said in reply, enjoying the pleasure she too was experiencing, but remained focused on seeing that Yoko would wind up bearing the next batch of their spawn.

"Yes, Josh... I understand..." Yoko replied as she remained on her back, allowing Josh to continue to thrust his cock in and out of her folds, leaving only the tip of his dick inside of her, which continued to cause Yoko and Josh to moan at the pleasure they were feeling.

As Josh continued in his actions, the brainwashed girl reacted to her desires, wrapping her legs and her arms around Josh, keeping his body close to her as the raven haired boy remained mating with Yoko, trying to get her to cum sooner as he lowered his head to Yoko's right breast, where he began to suckle upon her breast, causing the self proclaimed popstar to heighten her moaning.

"Oh, Josh..." Yoko let out as a blissful smile appeared on her face. "I now see that my past was wasted... that I shouldn't have been so focused on such trivial things... I can see now that this is my true purpose..."

"And when this world belongs to us, I will ensure we remain together... to make sure we serve our purposes and continue to bring more of our kind into this world..." Josh groaned in reply after taking his mouth off of Yoko's breast and looked at the mind controlled girl with a longing in his hazy eyes , causing Yoko to smile a little, nod and say compliently. "I wouldn't have it any other way..."

Picking up the pace of his thrusts and moving as hard and as fast as he could, Josh's groans increased within the next few minutes as he grew closer to his climax.

"Yo... ko... Yoko, listen to me... I can feel it... I'm close so brace yourself..." The raven haired boy let out, his words causing Yoko to nod in reply, remaining submissive to the alien parasites and their cause.

"I am ready... My body awaits your cum... I am ready for impregnation..." Yoko moaned in reply as she kept her hands and her legs tightly wrapped around Josh's body, before acting on instinct as she moved her head up and claimed Josh's lips in another kiss.

From Yoko's kiss and one final thrust of his manhood, Josh and Yoko were left unable to contain their pleasure, both crying out as they came, causing the brainwashed popstar to arch her back and cry loudly, releasing her sexual fluids from her pussy, just as Josh gave a loud and almost primal groan as he came, cumming inside of Yoko and filling her pussy with a great dosage of his seed.

With their objective a success, Josh pulled his member out of Yoko, causing her to moan a little, a little saddened at the loss of Josh's member inside of her, but feeling the genetically altered cum within her, a smile appeared on Yoko's face as she rubbed her stomach, sensing the impregnation was a success.

"Soon this world will belong to us..." Yoko declared as she looked upon her figure, finding that the alteration of Josh's seed had an effect on her body, rapidly speeding up the pregnancy process as her stomach expanded, leaving Yoko looking as though she was in the final stages of pregnancy.

Remaining on her back and allowing the pregnancy to take place, Yoko moaned loudly as her sexual fluids started to leak out of her womanhood at an increased rate, before the brainwashed student gave a final cry as a giant mass of small purple coloured eggs pour from out of her vagina, leaving Yoko panting a little, before smiling to see the eggs.

Picking up one eggs and wiping the combination of sexual fluids and the alien head suckers' genetic slime off of it, Yoko smiled as she said. "With these eggs, we shall be the only race to rule this universe..."

"True, but the universe is a very big place..." Josh said, agreeing with Yoko causing the mind controlled girl to look up, seeing the raven haired boy distributing the eggs to the others of their hivemind.

Looking at Yoko, a desiring expression appeared on Josh's face as he asked. "So you know what that means, right"

Smiling back at the brainwashed form of Josh, namely at seeing his member remained erect, Yoko responded as she turned around and positioned herself on all fours, looking over her shoulder and at Josh with a combination of desire and enthusiasm.

"Go for it, Josh... Use my body as you see fit..." She said, giving her hips a small shake as to entice her mate and getting a very rewarding response as she felt Josh set his hands on her hips and then push his cock back inside of her, causing both brainwashed students to moan as they began their second round of mating and began their task to bring more Alien head sucker eggs into creation.

The End...


End file.
